


Still so fond of you.

by dcrksun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, First Love, Fluff, Inspired by 2gether: The Series (TV), Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Marriage Proposal, Romance, True Love, hehe I think you'll know the scene, lol everyone is whipped, y'all this is the softest fic I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcrksun/pseuds/dcrksun
Summary: Donghyuck’s body is on fire, his skin vibrating with electricity like every nerve in his body is being touched at the same time. He feels the fireworks, the butterflies, the sparks — everything that love is meant to feel like — and as he pushes Mark onto his back in the soft grass, he can’t help but think that maybe he doesn’t need to repeat himself or shout from the rooftops to show just how much he loves his boyfriend.Every single kiss he trails down Mark’s body is a silent ‘I love you’, every touch a promise of forever.Forever. That’s what this moment feels like as they lie together on the ground.Forever. That’s what they have left together.( Mark and Donghyuck fall deeply and undeniably in love )
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 104





	Still so fond of you.

**Author's Note:**

> me?? posting twice in the span of three days??? yeah, i don't know what's happening either but hey, i did say I would be uploading more often!!!
> 
> honestly though, i'm just trying to get more comfortable to post shorter things and not stress so much about word count! do let me know what you think though — do you prefer longer fics or do you like these baby oneshots?
> 
> anyhow, let's get into this!!
> 
> happy reading & i'll see you at the end <3

Donghyuck doesn’t want to be clingy. 

His relationship with Mark is still fairly new but somehow it’s already so important to him, and as stupid as it may sound, a part of him just really feels like Mark’s  _ the one _ . How could he not be? He sweeps Donghyuck off his feet, gives him butterflies, makes his heart skip a beat; and above all that, he makes him feel safe, like he can be himself.

Some people fall in love when they find someone who helps them be their best self  — but Donghyuck is falling for Mark because he helps him to just be himself, and never fails to remind him that it’s more than enough. 

So why is he sitting on his bed, finger hovering over the send button, staring at the text sitting in his drafts? 

Well, as much as Mark tells him he’s perfect the way he is, Donghyuck can’t help but find himself to be a little too much sometimes — and well, exactly because this relationship is so important to him, he doesn’t want to ruin it. Even if his idea of ruining it is just being a little too authentically himself. 

_ Can you come over? Just finished watching Titanic and I could do with some cuddles :] _

To hell with all this overthinking, Donghyuck tells himself before finally pressing his thumb against the send button. 

Mark is typing within the minute, and his enthusiastic yes sends a smile to Donghyuck’s face. He knew this was a good idea. 

That thought is definitely confirmed when he opens his door to reveal a grinning Mark, who immediately envelopes Donghyuck in a hug, carrying him back to the bedroom like a baby monkey.

“I’ve missed you.” Mark grins. “Hopefully that’s not too weird to say seeing as I saw you like two days ago,” he adds with a chuckle.

“I missed you too,” Donghyuck replies, unable to stop grinning at the thought that Mark missed him just as much as he missed Mark.

“You brought your guitar,” he adds with a grin, noticing the guitar strap across Mark’s chest and the neck peering out from behind his back. “Are you going to serenade me?”

“Should I stand under your balcony to do it?” Mark asks teasingly. 

“I’ll take you up on that sometime,” Donghyuck chuckles. “But for now, I want to see your adorable face as you play.”

“I’m not adorable,” Mark scoffs in fake offence. “I’m  _ hot. _ ”

“Mmh, whatever you say… although taking your shirt off could help your case.”

“We can save that for later,” Mark winks, but Donghyuck can tell that he’s a little flustered — a nice change from him usually turning Donghyuck into a blushing mess.

It appears he spoke a little too early though, because as soon as Mark’s fingers start to strum on the strings of his guitar, his stomach is filled with butterflies.

Mark is beautiful. He’s like the moon and the sun and all the stars in the world combined with the way he glows, lighting up the entire room — perhaps even the entire world.

For as long as he can remember, Donghyuck always thought that passion was the most attractive thing in this universe. Not in the sexual sense, but in the sense of someone being so wholly and ferociously in love with something. The way someone’s eyes light up when they talk about their  _ thing _ , the way they practically glow when you catch them in their element … Donghyuck thinks it’s beautiful, and he doesn’t think he’s ever seen it in the way that he does with Mark.

It’s like the strings he plays somehow connect him to a whole other world. He’s more than beautiful now; he’s ethereal and otherworldly. 

Donghyuck is blushing so hard now that he has to pull his blanket up to his face to cover his reddened cheeks. This is too embarrassing, he needs to pull himself together. 

He hears Mark chuckle before putting his guitar down, but he doesn’t peak out to see what’s happening, choosing to remain hidden under the cover of his blanket.

Soon enough, he feels Mark’s arms wrapping around him. At first he thinks he’s just getting a hug but he feels himself being lifted from the chair, blanket dragging along.

“Come on, blanket burrito, time to go to bed,” Mark laughs softly before lowering him down onto his soft mattress and judging by the shifting of the bed beside Donghyuck, lying down next to him. 

“I’ll take my shirt off if you come out,” Mark teases, earning a whack from Donghyuck. He’s so not helping.

“I like it when you play for me,” he mumbles after a few seconds, nuzzling into Mark’s neck, arms wrapping around his waist. 

“Mmh, well, that’s good,” Mark replies, reaching a hand back to play with Donghyuck’s curls, “because I like playing for you. I like  _ you _ . A lot.”

Well, after that, Mark definitely isn’t seeing his face for the rest of the night. It feels like all the blood in his body rushed to gather in his cheeks; he’s probably as red as a tomato.

“I like you a lot too,” he says softly, letting his eyes flutter shut as he soaks in Mark’s presence.

The one? Maybe. A boy he was growing to love? Definitely.

☆~*'¨¯¨’*·~(★)~*'¨¯¨’*·~☆

“What do you want me to play for you?”

_ For you.  _ Donghyuck’s heart still skips a beat at that. He loves it when Mark plays for him. He loves how it makes him light up, like his heart is beating with the music, the melody pumping through his veins. 

Mark always tells Donghyuck that he’s like the sun, but when Mark holds a guitar in his hand, when he opens his mouth to sing, he’s the one that’s glowing. 

They’re outside now, the azur sea to one side, a gorgeous abandoned building to the other, sunshine kissing their skin, delicious food in their basket  — and yet Donghyuck still thinks Mark is the most perfect thing about this moment.

“Can you play Close by Scrubb?” he asks after a few moments. “It’s my favourite song.”

“I know,” Mark smiles. “You listen to it all the time  — it’s why I learned how to play it. ”

“I guess I do,” Donghyuck chuckles. “It’s just so — perfect, you know? It makes you feel all the right things. If you listen to it when you’re sad, it feels like a warm hug, like someone’s there and they care. When you listen to it happy, it makes you feel even happier, and when you’re in love, it makes you feel even more in love.”

“I don’t know if I can handle being any more in love with you,” Mark laughs, and Donghyuck’s breath catches, blood rushing to his cheeks. 

They’ve been together for a little while now, but they’ve been taking things slow. The L word hasn’t been used thus far, and yet, here Mark is saying even more than just a simple ‘I love you.’ He’s saying he couldn’t possibly love Donghyuck more. 

Mark must notice Donghyuck’s flustered surprise because he shakes his head with a laugh, running a hand haphazardly through his hair. 

“That’s not really how I was meant to say it,” he mutters. “I kind of wanted the moment to be perfect, all romantic and candle lit and well, whatever else it’s meant to be when you tell someone you love them. Because I do. I love you, Hyuck.”

Donghyuck can’t stop himself grinning. 

“I love you too,” he says softly. “And just so you know, this  _ is  _ perfect. Any moment with you is perfect, Mark.”

“God, you’re cheesy.”

“You know you love it.”

“Mmh, I tolerate it,” Mark mutters, “because I love  _ you _ .”

“And I love you,” Donghyuck repeats and he has to admit that this is in fact a little cheesy, but he can’t find it in himself to care. He loves Mark and he loves saying that out loud. Hell, a part of him just wants to keep repeating it over and over, shout it from the rooftops, shove it in the face of the world — and even then, he knows he could never even come close to expressing just how much he loves him.

Before Donghyuck can say anything quite as cringe worthy as his enamoured thoughts, Mark leans in, capturing his lips. 

Donghyuck’s body is on fire, his skin vibrating with electricity like every nerve in his body is being touched at the same time. He feels the fireworks, the butterflies, the sparks — everything that love is meant to feel like — and as he pushes Mark onto his back in the soft grass, he can’t help but think that maybe he doesn’t need to repeat himself or shout from the rooftops to show just how much he loves his boyfriend. 

Every single kiss he trails down Mark’s body is a silent ‘I love you’, every touch a promise of forever. 

Forever. That’s what this moment feels like as they lie together on the ground.

Forever. That’s what they have left together.

☆~*'¨¯¨’*·~(★)~*'¨¯¨’*·~☆

‘Will you marry me?’ 

The question runs through Donghyuck’s mind over and over, mentally practising for the big moment. He already repeated it what feels like a million times in front of his bedroom mirror and he even held a so-called ‘dress rehearsal’ with Johnny — although Donghyuck really isn’t sure whether that was more helpful or detrimental given that his brother kept cracking up — but he still doesn’t feel ready.

Or, well, he does  _ feel  _ ready. A part of him knew that Mark was  _ the one _ since the very beginning and Donghyuck is inexplicably excited for them to embark on this new adventure, to start a new chapter together. 

That being said, he’s also really nervous. Perhaps exactly because he’s so sure that this is what he wants and because Mark is so special that he feels so anxious. A perfect boy, a perfect relationship… doesn’t it deserve a perfect proposal?

As usual, Mark’s presence immediately calms his nerves. 

“Oh god, Hyuck, this is perfect,” he smiles as soon as he spots the picnic Donghyuck had prepared for them. 

Funny how he knows exactly what to say to make Donghyuck feel better, even without knowing what’s going through his head.

“You’re perfect,” he grins, greeting Mark with a kiss. “Can I pour you some champagne?”

“What are we celebrating?” Mark raises an eyebrow. 

“Us,” Donghyuck says simply.

“Now that I can raise a glass to,” comes the response followed by a shocked yelp as Mark dodges the champagne cork that almost flies into his face.

“Unless you, my love, are trying to murder me,” he laughs.

“Well they do say ‘till death do us apart,” Donghyuck chuckles, handing Mark one of the glasses he’s filled with the golden liquid. 

“To our future then,” Mark announces and as they clink their glasses, he can’t help but grin. To their future indeed. 

“Our relationship is the best thing that’s ever happened to me, you know,” he starts softly. “From day one, I felt so comfortable around you. I guess my soul just knew something that my body and mind didn’t quite just yet.”

Mark is about to say something but Donghyuck presses a gentle finger to his lips. It’s then that he can see the realisation in Mark’s eyes that this isn’t just any random romantic picnic, that this isn’t just Donghyuck being his usual sappy self.

“I guess that’s why I never felt like I was getting to know you and more like I was just remembering you from somewhere, be it the past or a dream. As if in every lifetime that you and I have ever lived we found each other and chose each other and fell in love, over and over again.”

Mark is tearing up by now and honestly, Donghyuck can feel his own eyes stinging too as he brushes a tear from Mark’s cheek with this thumb, leaving his hand to rest against his face. 

“I can’t put into words how lucky I feel to be here at just twenty-two, standing opposite my soulmate in this beautiful place, preparing to ask you to spend the rest of your life with me.” 

As Donghyuck smiles up at Mark, he really does feel so immensely lucky. Mark is so beautiful as he stands in the rays of the setting sun, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks, his smile so bright the sun dims in comparison. 

“Because that’s all I want, Mark. I want you. Now and for the rest of forever. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you.”

Donghyuck takes a deep breath then before getting down one knee, pulling a small velvet box from the pocket of his jeans. 

“So,” he starts, opening the box to reveal a diamond ring. It’s small — bought from part time job salaries he’s worked alongside college — but with how much love it holds, Donghyuck knows Mark would never care.

“Mark Lee. My amazing best friend. My soulmate. My muse. My one true love. Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband and make me the happiest man alive?”

Mark falls to his knees with surprising speed, enveloping him in the tightest hug as he laughs and cries, practically deafening Donghyuck with his overjoyed answer.

“Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes, ohmygod, yes!”

The ring box gets discarded on the ground for now. Donghyuck wants nothing more than to just keep hugging Mark, the two of them bound now not only by entangled arms and love, but by an engagement.

Donghyuck wanted this to be perfect and naturally, that’s exactly what it is. Perhaps he really should listen to Mark more often.

After all, when the two of them are together, everything is perfect.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> me??? writing a fic that's actually fluff with so secret dark twist or heartbreaking ending?? well, now I Really don't know who i am
> 
> i really hope you guys enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!!! do let me know what you think down in the comments!!!
> 
> ps. this entire fic is inspired by the lovely elo and her gorgeous art!! i’ll link her carrd here so you guys can check out her twitter and her art!! https://withallstars.carrd.co/
> 
> find me 🥰💓  
> [ curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/dcrksun)  
> &  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/dcrksun)


End file.
